Alternate Path
by Pryaethia
Summary: What if Alanna went to the convent but was still one of the Goddess' chosen ones? Can she still become a legend while having to succumb to being a lady? Read to find out... AG or AJ later. R&R!
1. 1 Twins

Disclaimer: All of the following belong to the fabulous TP except perhaps a couple of minor detials.

A/N: the first couple of chapters will be very similar to the books except a few details. DOn't worry - it's not all going to be the same - just the beginning to set the scene a bit

Chapter 1 -Twins.

A village healer knelt before a hearth with two children either side of her. The boy and girl, Thom and Alanna, were twin and both had hair match the hungrily burning fire crackling before them and purple eyes to rival the brightness of their hair. The only difference between them, as far as most people could tell, was the length of their hair; dressed alike, they would have looked alike.

The woman reached beside her, picked up a packet of leaves and tossed them into the fire as her lips moved silently with sacred words. Power them her and from the twins slowly filled the fire as it gradually turned purple with green flecks. The woman drew a deep breath and grabbed the twins' left hands, thrusting them into the fire. Power shot up their arms. Thom yelped and wriggled with the pain of the magic now filling him up. Alanna bit her lower lip till it bled, fighting the pain her own way. Maude's eyes were wide and black as she kept their intertwined hands in the flames.

Suddenly Alanna frowned. A picture was forming in the fire. That was impossible – _she_ wasn't supposed to See anything. Maude was the one who had cast the spell. Maude was the only one who should See anything.

Ignoring all the laws of magic Alanna had been taught, a picture grew and spread. It was an image of symbol of some kind, carved into what seemed to look like a stone wall. Alanna leaned forward squinted to see it better. She had never seen anything like this symbol before: the All Seeing Eye over a crossed wizard's rod and scroll, half covered by a tendril of ivy.

Maude let go of the twins. The picture vanished. Alanna was cold now, and very confused. What was that symbol? Where was it?

Thom examined his hand. There was no burn marks, or even scars. There was nothing to show that Maude had kept their hands in the flames for long minutes.

Maude rocked back on her heels. She looked old and tired. "I have seen many things I do not understand," she whispered finally. "Many things-"

"Did you see the symbol?" Alanna wanted to know.

Maude looked at her sharply. "I saw no symbol."

Thom leaned forward. "_You _saw something?" His voice was eager. "But Maude cast the spell-"

"No!" Alanna snapped. "I didn't see anything! Anything!" She turned to Maude. "Well?" she demanded.

The healing woman sighed. "I did not understand many things but one thing was clear." She turned to Alanna. "You path does not lead to the Palace."

"But-" Alanna immediately began to argue as she turned pink with irritation.

"No! That is final. There are many paths that lead to the same place, Alanna, but going to the Palace to train as a knight is not part of the path set for you. No arguments. The Goddess' will is not something to be toyed will."

A/N: OK - i know there's not much to review but just tell me if you like the fact that it is based on the original. Be nice - it's my first attempt! And don't worry, the story will get more original later on...


	2. 2 A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me but the plot.

A/N: Anyone know how to eneter square brackets? They never show up!

"Alanna! Thom!" Coram yelled as he fluently swore. He was not looking forward to being Thom's manservant. The boy's ability at the fighting arts were enough to make a whole squadron keel over in hysterics and would be the cause of Coram's unrelenting shame since he was supposed to teach the boy the basics of the warriors craft.

"Alanna! Get down here or I'll blunt your dagger on yer staff!" he threatened. "Ye too Thom or I might just forget to take any supplies with me and we'll have to go huntin'!"

Thom sidled into view after opening the door of the library a crack. "Who says you'll take any supplies with you anyway?" he grumbled as he joined the old soldier. "You do realise that Alanna's never going to go to the convent willingly." he remarked.

A few moments later, a red faced, obviously livid Alanna was half dragged, half carried down the stair by two stocky maids who looked as if they had just disembowelled a skunk and looked thoroughly harassed.

Alanna was only a few steps away from Coram before she finally gave up screaming obscenities and struggling furiously. "Aaargh! Fine! Just _get off_!" as she wrenched her arms free.

She glared at Coram with a look in her eyes that could stop a charging elephant. She was dressed in what would have been a pretty shirt and skirt if not for the creases that looked as if were ironed in.

"Maude is meetin' us outside the gates." Coram informed them. "Come on – your stuff is outside and it's 'bout time we left."

As planned, Maude met them outside the gates with a laden pony. She glanced at the twins and viewed it wise to keep silent and just follow.

After an hour or so, Thom and Alanna were drifting a little way behind. Alanna glanced at Thom with a oddly bright look in her eyes.

"What?" Thom snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, _brother_. Just because I have to be a lady doesn't meant I can't still duck you in the pond." Alanna threatened. " Anyway" she said with a lighter tone "I've got an idea."

"Oh no. Not another crazy "why don't we switch places" idea. _No way_. You know that won't w-"

"Shut up and listen." She ordered through a fierce whisper. "I know I'm doomed to become a _lady_ but how about you?"

Thom looked startled.

She carried on "You could come to the convent with me and -"

"Oh _great_ idea" he drawled. "You pretending to be a boy doesn't work so how about I become a girl instead?" he muttered dryly.

Alanna shot him a look, which shut him up. "No" she hissed "the daughter of the convent take boys to be sorcerers for a couple of years before they go to the priest. We could convince Coram easily enough – we can threaten him with visions – you know he's afraid of magic and it's not as if he wants to go with you to the palace anyway."

Thom's eyes opened wide. "That might just work!" he breathed. "And Maude never said anything about _me_ not supposed to be a sorcerer – only that _you _couldn't be a knight!"

Coram glanced back at the eagerly whispering twins. "What's the bettin' that they're plannin' somethin'?" he joked.

Maude looked at the twins before muttering "You'd be surprised." under her breath.

They reached the Great Road by midmorning. The servants backed away to give the twins some space but were stopped by Thom's announcement "Uh. There's been a change of plans…"

"Oh?"

"I'm going to the City of Gods."

"Is that so?" Coram guffawed.

"It is unless you want to see things for the rest of your life. You don't by any chance remember Godmother's ghost? Or the cook's lions?"

Coram stopped laughing and paled visibly. The afternoon the tarts went missing, the cook started to see large hungry lions following him about and Lord Alan never heard about the missing tarts. When the twins' Godmother came to snare the Lord as her next husband, she had fled after a couple of days saying that the castle was haunted. "Ye wouldn't."

Maude looked vaguely surprised but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Thom can't shoot for beans. Are you sure you want to serve him at court?"

Thom poked his tongue out at his sister before adding "And unless you want to humiliated by your lost cause of a master."

Coram turned to Maude. "Are ye going to help me out or not?" he demanded.

Maude considered for a moment before asking Alanna " Will you still be going to the convent?"

Alanna nodded glumly.

"Well then I see no reason why Thom shouldn't go to be a sorcerer – it's not as if you wanted Thom to become a knight." Maude stated finally.

Coram turned spotty purple as Thom jumped around and yelled with joy while hugging a half strangled Alanna.

A/N: What do you think? Please review! And be nice because this is still my first attempt (and it probably shows lol!)


	3. 3 Outcasts

3) Outcasts

Thom began to seriously question if he had made the choice – not only did he now have to put up with Coram's drunken singing but as they neared the City of the Gods he discovered how desolate and cursed ugly the place was. His unimpressed look was shared with Alanna who beginning to wonder whether being married off early was so bad an idea if it would get her out of here.

They entered the gates of the city, passing the formidable stone wall surrounding the city as Alanna muttered dryly to Thom "Is the wall was to keep people _out_ or to lock people _in _do you think?"

As they arrived at the Convent of the Mother of the Mountains, a woman, presumably a Daughter came out to greet them. "Welcome Lady Alanna, Master Thom." Nodding politely at them. "I trust you journey was uneventful."

"Yeah, a bit too much so…" Alanna mumbled as Thom replied politely.

"The First Daughter will see you now." She informed them and then beckoned them to follow.

The First Daughter was an elegant looking woman who was beginning to grey. She wore a cloth-of-gold habit that all First Daughters of wealthy convents donned and was writing what looked like a letter and did not look up when they walked in.

Alanna was slightly surprised; she had imagined the first Daughter to be a lace-covered, soft lady who fainted at the sight of hard work but the woman sitting at the desk in front of her did not look in the least "soft". In fact, she looked like a woman who would not have a first, let alone a second thought about ordering a regiment oftough soldiers to stand up straight.

The formidable looking lady looked up and smiled which softened her features greatly. "Welcome Lady Alanna and Master Thom. I hope that you have had a comfortable journey." With pleasantries over, she became more businesslike "Alanna, you are here to learn to be a lady and Thom you are to be a sorcerer, of which I am sure you are aware. Both of you are here to _learn,_ not to have fun and I expect the highest of you, both in your studies and in the way that you conduct yourself. You will both learn in over the next few years the importance of discipline and obedience. If you work well, you will be rewarded with consent into the city of market days but if you misbehave, I will have to show you our ways of disciplinary action. Thom, you will only be with us for two years before you go to the Mithran Cloisters but I still expect you to adhere to our rules. Alanna, you will be with us for six years before you are introduced in court so I trust you will be eager to learn our ways. Helen – show Alanna to her rooms please and Peter – please show Thom to his rooms. I hope you two will settle in quickly."

Alanna was silent as Helen, the Daughter who first greeted her and Thom, led to the girl's chambers. Thom wasn't with her since the boy's rooms were in a different section of the Convent. She surveyed her rooms with dislike as the girls outside started to gossip about the "new girl". She sighed and collapsed onto her bed. _Mithros! I'm going to be bored out of my mind!_ She thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later on that day, Helen came to check on her while Alanna was unpacking. "How goes it?" she asked.

"Oh. Fine. I'm just unpacking." Alanna sounded a bit preoccupied as she wrestled out dresses that she personally thought were absolutely disgusting and scowled at the wrinkles that she made.

Helen smiled. "Just to say that there will be a bell in about half an hour's time to call everyone to supper. You should be able to find canteen easily enough – just follow the girls."

Surely enough, Alanna had to follow a group of girls to find the canteen. She was hoping that no one would try to talk to her since she had no interest whatsoever about what everyone seemed to be talking about, which mainly consisted of classes, boys, betrothal, face paint and once or twice, Alanna, since she was the new girl.

As soon as she entered the canteen, she spotted her brother and gave a sigh of relief. "Thom! You won't believe how air headed the other girls are! You -" and stopped: the boys who were sitting at the same table as Thom, ogt up andleft.

Thom glared "Great… and I'd thought that they were actually mature for their age. Well – since you gave me some elbow room, you might as well sit down for your pains."

Alanna looked confused "They got up because of me? I thought boys stopped doing that when they were six – obviously not…"

"It's not as if the girls are any better – notice how the genders don't mix?"

Alanna looked around. Thom was right - nobody was sitting closer than three yards away from the opposite gender and since she was conversing with a boy, she got quite a few disgusted looks.

"Oh well. Not as if we were going to be popular anyway. So how do you like not being a knight?" she smiled at Thom who grinned back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna woke up as a bell rang. She opened a bleary eye and saw that it was a while past dawn. _Urgh. My first day at a _convent_. Yay._

She soon discovered that although the girls were in training to be ladies, that was not quite all that was required of them. Her lessons in the morning consisted of the Thinking Arts, which included Literature, Languages, Mathematics, History and Geography and for the Gifted ones, Study of Magic.

Alanna first lesson was History and Geography but since she was still new to the convent, she understandably became lost and only found the right room after half an hour. The Daughter in charge, Daughter Magraene was livid. "And just where have been, _girl_?"

Alanna's eyes flashed at the word "girl". "Considering I only came here yesterday, surely it isn't that surprising that I got lost."

"Why didn't you ask for a guide, girl? Honestly, you would think that you didn't have a brain at all! Sit down, girl, before you disturb the class any further."

Alanna saw that the only empty chair was next to the girl who had given her a disgusted look in the canteen yesterday and hesitated.

"Sit!"

Alanna heard a girl giggle behind her and decided to sit before the hag shouting at her had a fit.

The rest of the lesson continued without incident and demonstrated to Alanna just how bad the next six years would be.

As she left the History and Geography class, Alanna shook her head. "What's the use of learning geography if most of us aren't going to see anything but lace and the inside of a groggy old castle once we're married off?" she muttered to herself.

A girl next to her gave an unladylike snort. Alanna turned round and notice a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes – the average beauty. Obviously she had heard Alanna's comment.

"You're going to get into a lot a trouble with that tongue of yours." She told Alanna with a grin. She held out her hand and introduced herself as Saethea of Diartel's Point.

Alanna was a little taken aback. Diartel's Point was one of the noblest houses of Tortall and she didn't think a lady brought up in a family like that would be so down to earth. Alanna shook her hand. "And why do you care if I get into trouble or not?"

"You're rather direct aren't you? Simply because I find your getting in trouble is rather funny is not enough to justify it. Besides – I think you're the first girl I have met who is actually normal."

"Ha! No-one's ever described me as normal before."

"Well compared with the parrots round here, nearly anyone is normal." She smiled. "So – I've heard you need a guide?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna wouldn't have thought it possible but the lesson in the afternoon were even worse - all the stereotypical subjects that went with becoming a lady: dancing, sewing and embroidery, etiquette and household studies - the stuff of nightmares for someone like Alanna. The only thing that kept her sane were the regular pert comments from Saethea about the personl habits of the Daughters, or the dry comments of why they were learning something something as "useful" as the difference in how to accept flowers from a married man and from a potential suitor. In fact, because od Saethea, Alanna had a lecture about how "ladies of noble origin do not _snort_".

By the time that the lessons were over, Alanna felt as it she had been put through days of torture - not only were her toes throbbing from being stepped on during dancing class, but she also had a pulled a muscle in practicing a "curtsy stuitable for duke", and poked sharp needles into her fingers several times during sewing and embroidery.

"Aaaargh! When can I get out of this place?"

Saethea laughed. "Don't worry - it's can't get any worse." She glanced at Alanna who looked unconvinced. "Well, considering it's you - it probably will..." she joked.

A/N: What do you think? I know this chapter is a bit boring - it will get better soon! Oh and don't forget to review!

p.s. Thankyou to Elfsquire90, warrior of tortall, Bambolieblueto and claireanet for your lovely reviews and to claireanet - you're going to have to wait to find out what that symbol means...


	4. 4 Of Rabbits and Amphibians

4) Of Rabbits and Amphibians.

The rest of the week was much like her first day with similar lesson and frequently getting into trouble for her rather impertinent remarks and a certain episode with a frog. By the end of the week, she had been sent to the First Daughter, much to Maude's dismay.

"Sit down Alanna. It has been brought to my attention that you have been disrupting classes."

Alanna had certainly been doing that – although her comments were rude, they were not all that disruptive but the fact that she brought a frog with her to an etiquette lesson were just a tad troublesome – since the Daughter in charge was a stereotypical, well brought up lady, she did not appreciate the presence of a slimy green amphibian croaking in her class and showed her dislike with a sequence of ear splitting screams. But of course, in Alanna's view, she had not disrupted the class at all – the Daughter did.

"I would like to inform you that being disruptive and rude will not be tolerated here. For the following weeks, you will have an extra five hours of study each week until I have received reports of improvement in your conduct." She sighed. "Why is it that only Trebonds cause trouble?"

Alanna couldn't think of a suitably polite answer and so viewed it safest to stay silent.

"Thom, as I am sure you are aware has making a nuisance of himself. I hope that you will not be influencing Saethea in any way, shape or form. She was an ideal lady before you arrived."

Alanna had to bite her cheek to stop herself smirking at her brother being called a "nuisance", since it didn't really do Thom justice – he had not been getting on very well with some of his teachers and decided to take the opportunity to pull a couple of pranks.

He had decided to take advantage of his literature teacher's reliance on reading glasses and put a charm on them - every time the Daughter tried to read with her glasses on, the glasses would make the writing blur. This caused a couple of interesting lessons where the Daughter produced a wide range of different faces as she tried to squint at the book in front of her nose.

Another rather bright idea of Thom's was to spell a boy who had taken a liking to bullying Thom and caused him to see a six-foot, bright pink rabbit every time the word "carrot" was mentioned. Of course you would quite reasonably assume that since the word "carrot" is not used often, it wasn't all that bad, but you would be wrong: a nickname for Thom that had caught on was "carrot top"...

This caused quite a few interesting situations in which the boy would suddenly run around like a headless chicken and scream something about a "pink killer rabbit" being after him. Of course these antics started off quite amusing to Thom, but since the boy ran headlong into a door, which he hadn't realised was locked and broke his nose, Thom's outlook changed. He was now in somewhat serious trouble.

These stories spread like wildfire and Thom had now become known of a sort of "Prank Master", but he paid dearly for the title; he now had the pleasure of mucking out the convent stable for the next three months. But the punishment given to him for his antics were nothing compared to the tongue-lashing Coram gave him when he found out.

"A SIX FOOT PINK _RABBIT_?"

He would bellow until he turned spotty purple, and then only stop to gasp in a breath before merely continuing as Thom cowered behind a solid object.

Alanna had felt a little guilty since she had been the one to suggest using visions again, but she was definitely not going to own up when Coram was in such a state.

A/N: What do you think? More interesting? I know this chapter is a bit short but hopefully the contents make up for it... The plot will be carried on in the next chapter - I just thought I might brighten it up a bit after chapter 3...


	5. 5 Quitting

5) Quitting

"Of all the stupid –" Alanna growled a series of curses that Coram would have been proud of as Maude glared up at her from her sowing.

"Really Alanna – your vocabulary is hardly fit for a stable boy, let alone a lady," the older woman informed her as Alanna stood up to prevent any tea from staining her shirt after knocking over her cup– but unfortunately she couldn't save her work from just that fate.

"Aargh! It's just that I had nearly finished!" she exclaimed as she picked up her essay by a corner that was not soaking and shook it sending drops of tea flying everywhere.

"You do realise you wouldn't have to do the extra work if you had simply _behaved_." She eyed the flying drops of staining liquid with distaste. "Is that so hard to comprehend?"

"Goddess! _Fine_! I give up!"

"Ah - finally! I knew that you would see reas-"

"Get packed Maude! We're going!"

"Wha-?" Maude started but recovered quickly – "I hadn't though you were one fore giving up Alanna…"

The girl simply glared.

"And to think that you wanted to a knight when you can't even handle a _convent_."

Alanna knew she was being provoked and so she simply chose to walk out. She headed straight for the First Daughter's quarters. She planned on letting that old dingbat know exactly what she thought of her, her _precious convent_ and it's inhabitants.

Just as she stormed down a corridor and turned the corner she ran into Thom, literally.

"Watch where you're going" she snapped as they picked themselves off the floor. "What are you doing here anyway?" she demanded of him.

"Hey – you're the one who crashed into me! In fact, I was looking for you." He stopped when he realised that his sister was not exactly in a mood for polite conversation. He studied her face as she glared daggers at him. "Aaah. Giving up are we?" he teased as she turned a familiar red in irritation.

"AAARGH! What is it with everyone and accusing me of giving up! Mithros! For your information, _brother_, I was planning on leaving the convent in protest!"

"Yeah – that and showing everyone how well you handle giving up." he quipped and then immediately had to throw up his hands to block her punches of retaliation. "Hey! Stop! Listen – What did you think it would be like? You of all people knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. No one said that learning to be a lady was easy – it's not like knight training where you only have to build upon what you are already used to, Alanna."

She still looked as stubborn as a mule so Thom chose to use a different approach.

"You're acting like some soft lady who quits at the first sign of trouble – and we all know that you are nothing of the sort. Show everyone that you can handle exasperating little girls _as well as_ dagger-wielding attackers. Besides - I won't ever let you forget that you gave up if you leave now…"

Alanna realised that at least her brother's last sentence was true – she would never live it down. She sighed and stopped trying to give Thom a black eye.

"Look, at least give it a couple more weeks. We haven't even been here a month yet."

Thom accompanied a deflated Alanna back to her rooms, just in case she decided to ignore his speech and storm out of the convent.

"Maude – I'm giving it a couple more weeks. _But_, if it doesn't get any better, I'm going to be out of here faster than you can accuse me of quitting! In any case, _someone_ has to keep Thom out of trouble."

Maude smiled but said nothing as Alanna closed the door between their adjoining rooms.

It wasn't until Alanna sat down and kicked off her slippers that she realised that Maude had not done any packing at all – she merely replaced the empty bag under her bed when Alanna mumbled her decision to her. Alanna muttered curses under her breath and wished fervently that Maude did not know her so well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only after Alanna had finally resigned to life within the convent walls did thing noticeably improve. Although she still did not get on too well with her very prim and proper teachers, she no longer held her lessons in contempt and subsequently discovered that she enjoyed a couple of them: not sowing – _never_ sowing, but namely only history and geography. Compared to her amphibian wielding days, she had much improved.

This improvement was also noted by the First Daughter, and so after two weeks of punishment study that lasted into the early hours, Alanna was called to the First Daughter study again.

This time she was greeted rather friendlier than the stern frowns she was used to. "So Alanna. You have finally adjusted. I thought that you might take a while to get used to our way of life. Hopefully now you are more open minded to becoming a lady?"

Alanna frowned.

"Perhaps not quite yet." She smiled. "You need not attend any more extra study periods. You have improved greatly and have shown both your teachers and I that you do in fact possess some - potential." Her eyes twinkled. "I do believe that Saethea is looking for you to discuss a certain prospect of trip to the market."

Alanna was dismissed and hurried back to the girl's quarters to find Saethea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey! Alanna! Have your punishments been finally taken away?" Saethea shouted down the corridor.

"Yeah! At last! I thought I would never see my hand free of ink again! The First Daughter said you wanted to talk to me about going to a market?" she asked expectantly.

"Well - I noticed that since you were getting restless, that I would take an opportunity to show you the City of Gods Market. What do you think?"

"Great! I can finally get out of this hellhole without incurring the wrath of the old dingbat. It's about time."

Saethea laughed and both went to discuss their little excursion.

A/N I'm trying to get on with the plot- it's taking rather a bit longer than I though it would though. Bear with me! And incase you've forgotten already - review! Review! Review! (pretty please with a cherry on top!)

p.s. Chpt 6 will be coming very soon - just as soon as I get into intelligible order...


	6. 6 An Invitation to the Lower City

6) An invitation.

Alanna guided Chubby through the masses of bustling crowd while trying to not lose sight of Saethea and her elegant mare.

Saethea and her mount seemed very used to the disarray. "Keep an eye to your purse,"she called back to her rather overwhelmed friend. "There are some here that would steal their own mother's teeth!" She seemed to be directing this comment at a tall young man standing near Alanna.

The lean young man grinned, white teeth flashing in his tanned face. "Who, me?" he asked innocently.

Saethea let out a sound of exasperation and urged her mare onward.

The man winked one bright hazel eye at Alanna and vanished into the crowd. She watched him until someone shouted at her to watch herself. She wondered if he really was a thief. He seemed very nice.

She followed Saethea until they reached the main stalls, where they stopped and dismounted.

Saethea had to laugh at Alanna's wide eyes as they walked past a couple of stalls. "Close your mouth country girl, having your jaw hanging down past your knees is not a fitting expression for a _lady_," she teased. "Besides, most of this is overpriced. I'll get to show you how to have some fun, haggling."

They first stopped to look at the wares of a jeweller. Alanna was not all that interested but was happy to accompany Saethea and offer her opinions to her when needed. What _she_ really wanted to find was a weapons stall – all that she had been allowed to bring with her was her lightest staff and a small dagger – not nearly enough to be able to practice thoroughly with. She needed to get a couple more daggers and a heavier staff before she got rusty.

While Saethea turned to rifle through a bookstall, Alanna sidled innocently past the next stall, which looked perfect for gardeners and those who were green fingered, to a far more interesting weapons stand.

"Per'aps ye're lost lady? I'm sure ye'd be more comfortable over at the haberdashery stall 'cross the square." The burly stall owner pointed out.

"I'm not lost and I'm quite comfortable where I am, _thank you_." Alanna snapped. She hated being mistaken for a delicate lady.

The man looked rather taken aback by the lady's curt words but immediately recovered when he noticed that she was weighing his weapons in her hand with what looked like practiced expertise. She seemed quite taken with a set of knives from the Raven armoury. They were beautiful but deadly weapons with razor sharp engraved blades and amethysts set into the hilts.

"How much are you asking for these?"

"Ye 'ave good taste my lady. I'd normally want five gold nobles fer those but how 'bout ye accept my apology fer before and I offer ye them fer one noble less?"

"Three nobles," Saethea offered. Alanna jumped, she hadn't heard her walk up behind her.

"Three?" the man sounded outraged. "That's barely what I paid fer them! Three gold, eight silver and it's a sale."

"Three gold, four silver. That's out last offer – take it or leave it."

"Ye ladies drive a hard bargain." He grimaced. "Oh go then. Mind, ye won't get it this easy the next time I see ye!" he warned as Alanna handed over the coins and he wrapped the knives for her.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing at a wapons stall buying knives? I'm sure I'm correct in saying that weapons training is not required of us at the convent," Saethea teased as they walked to the next, more lady-like stall.

"You found me out." Alanna grinned guiltily. "To tell you the truth, I'd always dreamed of being a knight and a month ago, me and Thom were going to switch places; he'd come here to be a sorcerer and I'd go to be a knight at the palace. But Muade stopped us – she said she saw in the fire that it wasn't "on my path" or something just as daft."

"But they don't accept girls at the palace."

Alanna looked even guiltier as she smirked "Well, I was going to masquerade as a boy."

"For eight years!" Saethea appeared astounded.

"Yeah. Anyway – I could've hidden all the tell-tale signs with a bit of bandage or a corset of some type and by being careful."

"You? In a corset! Why do I not believe that? – So that's why you hate it here so much… So why is Thom not training to be a knight at the palace?"

Alanna explained, "Well, Maude didn't say anything about Thom not supposed to be a sorcerer so we persuaded Coram to take him here instead."

"How on earth did you manage that?" Saethea didn't know Coram that well, but she knew _of_ him quite a lot.

"We threatened him with visions – he deathly afraid of magic so that worked wonders."

Saethea laughed at the though of Coram running about the place seeing six foot pink rabbits.

They continued shopping for rather more "innocent" things when a hand tapped Alanna's shoulder. Startled, she looked up into the hazel eyes of the man Saethea had called a thief.

"So, it's the young lass with the purple eyes," the man said pleasantly. "I was wonderin' if you've finished shoppin' yet." His voice was rough and uneducated but he spoke carefully. To Alanna, it seemed that he though about every word before saying it.

She grinned up at him "I'm a girl – what do you expect?"

"Do you know this man, Alanna?" Seathea asked suspiciously.

"Allow me to introduce myself, young ladies." He bowed. "I'm George Cooper, of the lower city. Will you take a cool drink with me? As my guest of course."

"Thank you," Alanna said quickly, ignoring Saethea glares. "We accept."

A/N: Hehheh. Finally someone interesting I can write about. You didn't think that Alanna would'nt ever meet the infamousRogue did you? Review please!

p.s. A/J or A/G? Personally, I prefer it the way it turns out in the books but I'm open to suggestions.


	7. 7 The Crown and Lamb

7) Th Crown and Lamb

George took them to a little inn called The Crown and Lamb. The barkeeper who ran it greeted him like a good friend, hurrying to bring ale for George and fruit juice for the ladies.

Men were turning round and eyeing the girls curiously. Alanna wished that she had not worn the dress that a daughter forced her into this morning, she had intended to go to the city in a shirt and breeches but that wasn't "proper attire for a lady".

When the drinks came, Alanna examined George as she gulped her fruit juice. George said he was seventeen, although he seemed older. His nose was too big for good looks, but when he smiled, he appeared handsome. Alanna felt something powerful about him, something almost royal. She also felt a strong liking for the man.

"You shouldn't be surprised at my lookin' you up," he told Alanna. "Truth to tell, I like you looks. We don't see many with eyes like yours. You bein' from the country – you don't look it now but you did a couple of weeks ago – I though you'd like to be knowin' someone in the city."

"Do you always make friends on such short notice?" Saethea asked sharply.

"I trust my instincts young lady. In my line of work, you learn quick to trust your instincts."

"What is it you do, George?" Alanna wanted to know.

George winked at her. "I – buy, and I sell."

"You're a thief," Saethea said flatly.

"'Thief' is a harsh word, Lady. Why would you be thinkin' that I am? You've still got your purse, and what's in it. Or you had better."

Saethea checked and admitted, "I still have my purse, but why do you want to make friends with us?"

"Well, Saethea of Diartel's Point, I didn't look you up for professional reasons. Truth to tell, were you not in the company of Lady Alanna here, I wouldn't have put myself in your way. We're not fond of nobles here." His smile twisted. "But I've the gift, I helps me see more clearly than most. I knew I must meet Lady Alanna. I think it lucky that I had to come up to the City of Gods to sort out a few things – normally, I'm in Corus, but I don't ignore my Gift when it calls me."

Saethea frowned. "So what do you want with Alanna? And unless I'm greatly mistaken, you're the man that the Lord Provost would most love to get his hands on."

George nodded respectfully. "You're quick Lady Saethea. All right then, I'm what they call the King of the Thieves, the Master of the Court of the Rogue. The court of the Rogue," he explained to Alanna, "is all off us who make out livin' by our wits. It's ruled by a king – me, right now but mastery here doesn't last very long here. Who knows when some young buck will do for me what I did for the King before me, just six months back? I'll need friends when that comes. Till then, why looks a gift thief in the moth I can be good friend to those who keep faith in me."

Saethea grinned "You're not so bad – for all you're a thief."

George laughed. "And you're not so bad yourself – for all you're a noble. Friends then?"

Saethea offered her hand and George shook it "I suppose so."

"And you Alanna?"

"Uh – yes of course. I was simply wondering if you might do me a favour?"

"Naturally – that's what friends, however recent, do for each other."

"Uh – since you're a thief and all -"

George began to frown.

"Would you teach me to fight with knives?"

The thief laughed. "The lady wants to learn to fight does she? I'd be happy to teach you – of course you'd have to find a way of keepin' this from the Daughters."

Both girls grinned.

"Well you best be getting back to the convent. If either of you lasses ever needs to contact me, send word through Si-Cham -"

"My _Magic teacher_?"

George chuckled. "Yes your teacher – he'll be able to send word through. If not, I'm here most of the time or Peter." He jerked a thumb at the innkeeper.

The two ladies walked out onto the street with the King of Thieves watching them go and smiling.

A/N: See? Alanna is never going to give up weapons. I've kinda got a bit of a writer block as to what to do next and how to write it so I'll leave it here. Once again, in case you've forgotten: _please review _(especially since I was so nice to post _two_ chapters today! lol)


	8. 8 An Interesting Deduction

8) An Interesting Deduction

Alannaspun round and slashed across her visions with her Raven knives as George ducked and countered her attack with two daggers aimed at her neck and stomach. She blocked one knife with a quick thrust but as she tried to knock the other weapon away from her face, George twisted his knife around her blade causing her to lose grip of the hilt and drop the weapon. Since her other hand was protecting her stomach against Georges blade, his other hand was free to point a glinting metal point to her throat. They froze.

She raised her hands and grinned, "I yield. – Mithros! How many times in a row now have you beaten me?" she complained as she gasped for air and poured water over her head.

George smiled. "You lasted longer than last time and to your credit, you've only been learnin' knife fightin' from me for a couple of months. Besides, what sort of Rogue would I be if I couldn't beat a lady in a knife fight?" he teased.

She groaned, "Don't remind me – I really loathe that place. "Sit up Alanna." "Walk upright Alanna." As if _that's_ all that I can do with myself! Thank gods I've got a place to go outside of that prison. Anyway, what was that move – that "hook" that you used back then? You haven't taught me that."

"Don't expect to know _all_ of my secrets after just a couple of bouts. And you should know by now that I of all people should be expected to have a few tricks up my sleeves – I couldn't have gotten where I am now f I was beaten _that_ easily."

Alanna sneered. "Thanks for reminding me that I'm just a weak little girl," she said dryly.

George laughed "Come on, I'll get you a drink" and led her back into The Crown and Lamb.

"I heard you did well in your history class today." George stated.

"Trust you to know _that_. Then I suppose you know that I'm not exactly doing well in magic?"

"I may do."

"I've just never really had an interest in it like Thom does. I suppose I just don't want to lose control of my Gift. Master Si-Cham has been trying to convince me that I'm the one who wield my magic, not the other way round – but I still don't like it." She looked at George, "I still can't really believe that you know Si-Cham."

George laughed. "I'm sure you'll get a hand of you gift soon enough, lass. Si-Cham is a good teacher – besides, I'd like to see that brother of yours try to _hold_ a couple of knife for half an hour without cutting a body part off, let alone _fightin'_ with them!"

"Now _that _would be interesting." Alanna laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Move your feet further apart – I said further apart, not turn your toes in! You need to be more stable on you feet. Anyone would think that this was the first time that you've walked in heels."

"It _is._" Alanna mumbled.

"Hold your head up girl. You can't be looking at the floor when you walk! And we don't want to only see the top of your head – however lovely it may be. Chin up!"

The Daughter picked up a book and placed it on top of Alanna's head as the girl frowned. "_Now_ walk – don't move your head girl. Balance the book!" She reached out and repositioned the book as it slid off.

"Hold your chin high – don't poke it out like that. And who walks in zigzags? Goddess girl! I've never seen such a lost cause."

Alanna gritted her teeth while all the other girls tried not to laugh out loud and carried on walking while trying to keep the book from falling – it looked as if she was trying to audition for the _circus_.

"Again – you _have_ to learn this, girl, if you ever want to have an iota of a chance of acquiring a husband."

Alanna started to grind her teeth.

"Stand up straight. How many times do I need to tell you? You look as if you are broken old grandmother," she informed the girl who was steadily turning purple. "You're clenching you hands. Why are you clenching you hands?"

"Because I'm preparing to flatten your _nose_," Alanna growled under her breath. Fortunately, the Daughter did not hear.

"A lady must always position her hands elegantly, like so." she showed the class what she meant. "Try harder girl. This is one of the most basic skills _every_ lady needs to know – Don't stick your chin out! Lift it up! Up, up, up!"

Alanna had to endure another hour of the etiquette Daughter's carping before the lesson was finally over.

"Aaargh! I swear that they are trying to drive me _insane_!" Alanna complained to Saethea as they hurried to their next class.

They both sat down to join Thom – this was one the few classes that they had with the boys.

"Quieten down class. Today will be on the basics of magical imagery -" Si-Cham informed the class.

They were half an hour into the class when a messenger burst into the room. "Master Si-Cham. You're needed at the meeting at the cloisters."

Si-Cham frowned "They require me now? In the Middle of a class?"

The messenger nodded as he leaned on a desk trying to get his breath back.

Si-Cham turned to his class "Carry on with your exercises class. I'm sure that this will no take long -"

"The Masters told me to tell you to bring everything with you – I don't think you're going to have time to come back," the messenger interrupted.

The Master sighed, "Tidy up class, I believe that you have the rest of the after noon free. Be sure to not waste the time." He gathered his belonging and followed the rather worried looking messenger out of the room.

The room erupted with loud chatter. "What do you think is going on?" Thom asked.

"No idea. I've never heard of teachers leaving classes to go to meetings before – they are usually scheduled out of lessons. It must be serious," Saethea commented with a frown.

"I hope it's something _interesting_. Nothing of interest ever happens round here. I'm not going to miss an opportunity like this – who wants to come riding with me?" Alanna asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thom walked into the room. "It's bad."

"What's happening?"

"It seems that a sickness has been spreading through Tortall. Healers are calling it the 'Sweating Sickness' since it causes high fever."

"And where did you learn of this, brother?"

"I, erm… Overheard a couple of Daughters gossiping about it…"

"When are you going to learn not to eavesdrop, Thom?" Saethea enquired after looking up from a book.

"Well, it doesn't sound that bad – fevers aren't life threatening."

"They are when the sickness kills healers," Thom added.

"What?" Alanna may not like magic but anyone with the least amount of knowledge of healing knew that no naturally occurring illness kills healers.

"The first cases of it were along the Southern Wall but it's spread north. The first case here was reported two days ago and already it's spreading – a Daughter is ill with it."

"So that's what the meeting was about – they think that it's sorcery don't they?"

Thom looked grim. "Guess who they think caused it? Only three names came up – a sorcerer from Sarain, a Carthaki Black robe and Duke Roger of Conte - but here's the interesting bit – only one of them is within range close enough range to cast a spell like that."

A/N: Guess who? One of the least "hanging" cliff-hangers ever written. Oh well – review please and give me some constructive criticism? What do I need to work on? I don't want to bore you lot out of your minds.


	9. 9 Death in the Convent

9) Death in the Convent

The mood in the convent was sober. Everyone was clearly worried about the development of the Sweating Sickness. Rumours were flying about the place of new cases and the numbers of the dying in the city, but however large these numbers were, they were relatively small compared to those from other parts of Tortall due to there being so many with the gift in the City of Gods. Word had come through that Corus, the capital, was the worst hit. There were horrifying tales of bodies being taken out of the city by the cartload to be buried in mass graves or being burnt to try to reduce the numbers of infections. Alanna also overheard more than a few mutterings confirming the twins' thoughts of sorcery being behind the deaths.

Alanna was not normally interested in the news from Corus but since George had left the City of Gods to return to the capital where he was needed, she had suddenly paid more attention to the going on in that city. What she heard made her fearful for her friend's life and gossiping girls discussing the numbers of dead and horrific tales of symptoms and slow painful deaths did not help these fears.

Eventually, the Dark God came to the convent. A girl who was training as a healer, who Alanna knew and had talked to a few times was taken seriously ill and died during her second day of sickness. The whole of the convent was thrown into shock at the speed at which the illness progressed. Soon, five cases of the Sweating Sickness in the convent became nine and nine became fifteen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alanna." Maude shook the girl's shoulder gently as Alanna stirred.

Even though she was dazed from being woken up in the early hours, Alanna immediately knew that something was seriously wrong. Coram was standing a little way behind Maude and looked extremely grim and rather drawn.

All drowsiness was wiped from her mind as she realised: "Thom!" She leaped up and with her throat tight with fear, she asked, "How is he?"

"Bad," croaked Coram.

Alanna raced to Thom's room and just as she neared, she heard two healers talking, "– being so ill on the first day is definitely not promising."

"Pity really. He was turning out to be quite a promising sor-" he stopped as a stricken looking girl ran towards him.

"Can you do _nothing_?" she shouted. "There are so many people with gifts and yet you're already giving up! You should be in there doing as much as you can to help him. How _dare_ you discuss his de-" her voice caught in her throat.

"Alanna?" a weaken voice asked.

She entered his room and walked up to his bed. "Thom? You really know how to wake someone up don't you?"

Thom's laugh quickly turned in a hacking cough. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry – I've started to use my Gift. I'm sure I'll start to improve soon."

"Don't tire yourself out – you should be resting." Alanna saw that he was about to argue and so resting her hand on his forehead and helped him drift off to sleep with her Gift. She quickly brushed away tears that were forming in her eyes as she turned to the healers.

"Are you still going to just stand there?" she whispered fiercely.

"We've both been trying to help him all day. We've done as much as we can – we're both tapped out," a healer explained. "It's up to him now."

"No it isn't," Alanna growled. "Just because you've given up on him doesn't mean that I have to." She ordered them to bring heat bricks, honey and long list of other ingredients to her – she was going to try to save Thom using the remedies that she had been taught.

The healers hurried in with two servants on tow. The piled the heat bricks next to the fire to start warming up and set up the cooking equipment for Alanna so that she could make her coughing syrup. Maude saw what she was doing and came to help her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thom woke up coughing violently throughout the night and every time, Alanna would pour a little more of Maude's coughing syrup down his throat and use her Gift to send him back to sleep. Each time this happened, she became wearier until she nearly collapsed with exhaustion. Thom was still shivering despite the fact that he was wrapped in many thick blankets and covered with hot bricks. Alanna was completely numb to anything other than Thom's laboured breathing and his grey face.

"Go lie down child. You asleep on your feet."

Alanna took a while to realise that someone was talking to her. She shook her head at Maude who was already exhausted from healing in the sick in the city, "No - I know that you're tapped out with healing others. I'll -"

"For once stop arguing. You should rest for a while at least. Coram will set up a cot for you. I'll take care of Thom for the moment."

Alanna wanted to disagree but her legs betrayed her as they buckled - Coram had to carry her to the cot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna woke up with a start and had to remember why she was sleeping in a cot in Thom's room. One look at Thom's sweat covered face sent her reeling as she flew to his side. "Why didn't you wake me? It's morning! I slept through the night! How is Thom?" She was afraid to ask.

Maude smiled. "The worst is over. His breathing cleared about an hour after you went to rest and his temperature has just started to drop. He should be just fine."

Alanna sagged with relief and partly with exhaustion. She persuaded Maude and Coram to rest – both looked mortally tired and took up watch on Thom's condition.

Thom stirred when Alanna mopped his forehead. "Alanna?"

"Thom. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel like someone's poured acid down my throat and bludgeoned my head with anvils but other than that – I fine. Actually, I'm not – but I would be if I had some water," he smiled and gulped down some water thirstily. "I told you I'd be fine didn't I?"

"I was worried about you for a moment there – you weren't looking too positive last night – thank the Goddess you pulled through though."

"I didn't now you cared," he teased and then looked indignant as he told his sister, "I wasn't about to let some sorcerer, who hasn't even given me the courtesy of showing his face, kill me was I? He probably only tried to kill me because couldn't take my competition."

Alanna laughed, very relieved that her brother was back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna was fully recovered in two days with Maude's dreadful tasting concoctions and was now required by the healers to help in the infirmary with other patients since word had gotten round about Thom's miraculous healing.

After a tiring morning of preparing a batch-full of coughing syrup, she was called to First Daughter's Quarters. Alanna was rather confused as to why, since to her knowledge, she hadn't gotten herself into any trouble and she very much doubted that the First Daughter liked her company.

The First Daughter was talking with a messenger and when Alanna entered her study both turned round.

"I suppose I am right in assuming that you know that word has gotten round of your healing abilities."

"Yes ma'am but I didn't do mu-"

The lady stopped her with a raised hand. "What I don't expect you to know is that word has reached as far as the capital."

Alanna looked rather shocked and stared at the First Daughters words but caught herself in the act and tried to cover it up with a rather hurried "That was _fast_."

The woman continued, "This messenger had just informed me of a _royal_ request of you to help treat the sick in the palace and inform the healers at the palace of you 'techniques'."

Alanna paled visibly, "The palace?"

"Yes – this is an honour for the palace to recognise your talents."

"When do I have to go?"

The First Daughter frowned. "You should be very proud – this is a real privilege."

The girl in front of her simply gulped.

"Since the number of cases are reducing here, Coram will escort you to Corus but Maude will not be joining you - her healing abilities are still required here. Get packed tonight, you will set tomorrow morning an hour after sunrise."

A/N: I'm trying to keep most of the main events the same as in the books - just under a different context. Does that make any sense? I just think that they're too important to Alanna's character to miss out. Same as ever: Please Review!


	10. 10 A Laughing Welcome

10) The Capital

Alanna had understandably thought that she wouldn't have to tackle going to the palace for another six years and therefore was not _exactly_ happy with the royal summons that duty bound her to go. The only more agreeable point of the journey was the fact that she would finally have a significant break from the Daughters' twittering and girls giggling round every corner and the confinement of life in the convent in general. But, for the first time in her life, she would be separated from her twin for an indefinite period of time and as much as she hated to admit it, she would miss Thom's opposite point of view, his incessant mumbled complaints and his company as a whole.

The first few days of the ride to Corus went as scheduled with nights spent at reputable inns as recommended by the First Daughter but by the fifth evening, Alanna began to long fro sleeping under starry skies and the silent nights of camping outside – of course, she conveniently forgot that the solid ground was usually uncomfortably hard, he bedrolls were very restricting and she did not like the cool temperatures of crisp Spring air.

"Coram?"

"Lass?"

"Could we perhaps camp out tonight? I don't really want to see any more drunken men and don't you think that I've learnt enough bawdy songs already?" she teased.

He grinned and replied, "Aye – that you have. All right lass – I don't see why not – as long as you keep only to skinnin' th' game and leavin' th' actual cookin' to me. 'Sides, I've been drunk four nights in a row now and I'druther not have any more hangovers if I can help it… Let's find a campin' site lass."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the final leg of their journey, Coram was lost in is thoughts. He was remembering the days when he had once been one of the hardiest soldiers in the King's Army – thank Mithros he hadn't had to escort the finicky Thom to be a knight. He would have lost all of his self-respect and any respect from other people that he had gained in the past.

Since he was so absorbed in his musings, he never saw the wood snake that glided across the road. Alanna – and Coram's horse – spotted the slithery creature in the same second. The big gelding reared, almost throwing his master. Chubby stopped dead in the road, surprised by these antics. Coram yelled and fought to hold on as his mount bucked frantically, terrified by the snake.

Alanna never stopped to think – she threw herself from Chubby's saddle and grabbed for Coram's reins with both hands. Dodging the gelding's flying hooves recklessly, she used all her strength and weight to pull the horse down before Coram broke his neck.

After the gelding dropped to all fours, Alanna stroked his nose to calm the trembling animal down and dug in her pocket and produced an apple for the horse while she silently thanked the Great Mother Goddess that Coram allowed her to wear her breeches.

Coram knew the courage it took to calm a large, bucking horse – it was the kind of courage a _knight_ possessed. It was a pity that Alanna had not been the boy: she was the one with a _feel_ for the fighting arts – something that couldn't be learnt. Although Alanna was a girl, she may have made a fine knight had she been given half a chance.

When she looked up, Coram was watching her oddly but seemed to catch himself in the act and directed his attention to his gelding. She had no way of knowing that he was thinking and so remounted Chubby after shaking the thought from her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They entered Corus before dawn as part of a stream of people entering the capital for the market day. Alanna had never seen so many people in her life and tried to keep Chubb as close to Coram's horse as possible for fear of getting herded away. She saw merchants, slaves, priests and nobles. She could tell the Bazhir by their heavy white burnooses just as she spotted seamen by their braided pigtails.

As Alanna tried to take in everything and gazed into the crowd, she noticed a pair of laughing hazel eyes welcoming her. She smiled back as she remembered just in time to stop herself from waving – Coram would not have approved of her friend considering his _profession_. George grinned at her before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

She looked around and noticed that although the city was still bustling and working as usual, there were still obvious signs of the Sweating Sickness that chilled her to the bone – the sign for protection painted in black on doors of houses where the inhabitants had dies of the disease and even this early in the day, she was aware of people already loading bodies into carts to be taken from the city.

They left the marketplace taking a path up a sloping hill, which led them past merchant's houses, noble's mansions and into the Temple district. Here, she noticed Coram visibly relaxing – after years of soldiering, this was like coming home to him.

After the Temple district, the ground rose steeply. Above them, over the crowning hill, was the royal palace. Alanna to gasped in awe at the site of the carved golden City Gates, the high wall that was lined with ready soldiers dressed in royal red and gold and the level after level of buildings inside the gates.

Coram led the way to the courtyard where a servant approached them. Coram dismounted. "I'm Coram Smythesson, of fief Trebond. I've come with Lady Alanna as requested by royal summons," he declared proudly as Alanna scowled.

"I'll be takin' th' horses, sir," he said with his voice thick with an accent of the city. "Timon, run an' tell Duke Baird that the healer lass has come." He turned back the Coram "Follow me, sir, miss. You will meet his Grace in his drawin' room."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duke Baird, the Chief Healer welcomed Alanna and Coram with a wide smile. In fact, he looked relieved and pleased. He inclined his head at Alanna who curtsied, without wobbling too much. For once, she was glad that she was forced to wear a dress, the palace and it's inhabitants made her feel out of place and wearing breeches could have only have made it worse.

"Welcome to Corus Lady Alanna. I have heard much of your talent – you must have a great Gift to cure one so ill."

"Not really your Grace. I'm simply extremely stubborn and I would _never_ let my twin die if I could do anything about it."

"Of course. I am sorry to burden you so soon after your long trip but I'm sure you may have noticed that the state of infection in the capital is severe. I would appreciate as much help as I can get – unfortunately, I have had two healers die just this week – any help you can offer would be greatly beneficial."

"Yes of course your Grace. I will do as much as I can."

Coram was led out of the room and helped take their belongings to the rooms allocated to them as Alanna was show the way in the opposite direction to the palace infirmary.

A/N: Sorry this took so long - I really haven't had the time to write and this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. Jon might be appearingin the next chapter and Myles so Ithink you can guess what may happen... Don't worry - it will not be exactly the same as in the book and I'll add some other stuff as well. Before I forget - thankyou for all the reviews -30! Wahooo! Ahem... Yes... Well... Review some more and it may make me update more -hint hint...


	11. 11 Life at the Palace

11) To live at the Palace.

After the first few occasions where Maude's coughing syrup was used, it became very apparent that it was an simple and effective remedy for the persistent coughs that are a symptom of the Sweating Sickness, which impressed the Duke greatly and led him to insist that all the Palace healers make and use the concoction.

Alanna stirred a large saucepan, which was more like a vat, of thick bubbling liquid gently while adding measured amounts of lemon juice and honey into the mixture. She wrote down what she was doing while she was working to produce an accurate cough syrup recipe for the trainee healers as requested by Duke Baird.

As she squinted at the mixture to determine the thickness of her liquid, she wiped away sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You realised that it isn't all too hygienic to add sweat to medicine – but then maybe bodily fluids from a healer is the secret ingredient or is it just an economical way of adding salt to the syrup?"

Alanna scowled as she turned around to face the joker. She hadn't heard Duke Baird enter the room. "I apologise but it's not as if I can do anything about it – it's so damned _hot_ in here."

"I agree," he smiled kindly at her "You have done more that your fair share this week – you've helped save many people that could have coul have ended up being carted out. Take a day's break to recuperate – I can't risk _you_ dying on me…"

"Thank you your grace. I'll do that as soon as I finish this sough syrup," she replied gratefully before reverting her attention back to the simmering liquid in front of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna hadn't seen George since her first day in Corus and so planned on using her free day to find him. Since he was the Rogue it may turn out quite hard to locate him but if she knew him as well as she thought she did, finding George would not be too much of a problem.

She staged a loud conversation with Coram where there were plenty of servants around and discussed a trip to the market with her manservant during the afternoon on the next day while servants turned round.

He frowned at her overly loud voice. "Lass, they don't take females to be heralds. First knights, then this -" he mumbled.

Hopefully, George would get the information quickly enough to prevent her needing to traipse all over the lower city and visit every inn she came across to find him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Surely enough, as she rode into the market square alongside Coram, she was tapped on the arm by none other than the Rogue himself.

"George!" Alanna leaned down to hug her friend as he grinned.

"An interestin' way of getting' a message 'cross to me lass," he teased. "Next time you need to find me, get Stefan, the hostler – he has messenger birds that are generally a little more subtle."

"Well, I guessed that you of all people would hear everything going on at the palace – you're probably the only person I know who is better than the King's own spies!"

At this point Coram was frowning at her acquaintance. "Do I know ye?"

"Sorry Coram – I haven't introduced you before. This is George Cooper. George, this is -"

"Coram Smythesson." George interrupted. "Nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

Coram only stared with a look of distaste at the offered hand. He turned to Alanna. "What do ye think ye're doing associating with th' likes of _him_?"

"_He_ is one of my closest friends. Just because you may not approve of his _profession_ does not mean that you have the right to be rude." She snapped and as her eyebrow went up in expectance, Coram hastily took George's still offered hand.

George led them to the lower city and stopped underneath the sign of an inn: The Dancing Dove. "This is the epicentre of my court. I should be here most of the time, if not, ask the old innkeeper, Solom – he'd be able to fetch me quick enough."

She afternoon passed very enjoyably and they had plenty of time to catch up on news while Coram amused himself with flirting with the maids and getting drunk, if rather early compared to usual.

"I trust you've been keepin' up with your fightin' exercises. I'd be disappointed if I can still beat you in under a minute. But I suppose healing is more on your mind at the moment. I hear that you've taken up cooking."

Alanna laughed, "Not quite- just brewing some coughing syrup. I don't see why they need me here though – I could have quite easily have sent the recipe over from the convent – not that I'm complaining of course," she added hurriedly. "Thank the Goddess that I don't have to do much magic," and shuddered.

"So old Si-Cham still hasn't cured you of you fear of magic then I see." He paused before asking, "Have you found whether the cause is sorcery or not yet?"

She looked sharply at him, "Unfortunately not. But both me and Thom are both pretty certain that it is but with no proof I can't really do much."

"You'd best get going lass. Send through Stefan if anythin' comes up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She propped her chin on her hand and fiddled with a pen. What could she write? Life in the palace was nearly as dull as in the convent but she hadn't written to Thom in a while and so thought it may be a good idea to update him about her activities and palace life.

She was staring out the window when someone rapped on her door.

"Come in!"

Timon, one of the palace servants entered looking out of breath. "Lady Alanna – you're needed. Duke Baird told be to fetch you." He looked very worried.

Alanna jogged behind a hurrying Timon along countless corridor, which was a difficult feat in a dress, especially for one such as Alanna, until they reached the trainee knight's wing. Alanna sighed as she realised where she was, if only things had turned out a little differently, she rooms could have been along here.

As she entered through a door, a bewildering site woke her from her musings – the room was filled with priests of the Black God who were chanting loudly and filling the room with smoky incense around the bed of a very sick looking boy. She turned to look for Duke Baird who she assumed would be in the room and found him looking defeated and collapsed in a chair.

He smiled weakly at her. "Alanna – thank the Goddess. This boy is Prince Jonathon," he explained, "He was only stuck down this morning and he is severely ill already. You _have_ to do all that you can to save him."

She looked back at him with a startled but determined look in her gaze. She turned to take in her surrounding once again and had to bite back some rude words, "_What_ in Mithros' name are all these priests doing here? You can't clog a sick room like this! Get them _out_ of here."

Duke Baird sighed and called over Timon, "Find Sir Myles and tell him he's needed immediately."

After snapping orders to get equipment and ingredients to a maid, Alanna could do nothing but grind her teeth mop the Prince's forehead as she waited for this knight to come, since Duke Baird had no energy to throw the priests out and she had no authority to do so.

After what seemed an age, Timon hurried back into the room and informed them the Sir Myles was here. A short and plump man with long brown hair streaked with grey and a beard, dressed in a baggy and rather rumpled tunic was patiently waiting outside of the room.

Alanna walked up to him. "Sir Myles?"

He nodded at her curiously.

"Take a look inside."

His friendly eyes widened as he peeked into the room and took in the strange site in front of him.

"I need your help – these people need to get out of here. Their incense and frantic prayers will do nothing but harm the Prince."

"You know that there isn't much hope," he told Alanna softly. "Not if he's so ill this soon."

The girl stuck out her chin stubbornly with eyes as hard as stone. "As you will know, normal healing will only take a little of the healer's strength. This fever doesn't. It takes all of your strength – and if you _continue_ to heal, it will kill you. Three of Duke Baird's healers are dead already and none have the strength to help the Prince except me. Despite the obvious sorcery, I'd like to try; I _have_ to try."

"So you believe that the cause is magic as well," he noted. "Timon. Announce me."

"Sir Myles of Olau!"

The crowd hushed and faced the door. The priests stopped chanting. Myles stepped into the room and was followed by Alanna. The change in the knight was stunning. The short, stout knight was suddenly very regal and very angry.

"Have you left your sense?" he demanded. His gentle voice was sharp and clear. "No one can tell me his Majesty knows of this – this folly. I won't believe it."

No one spoke.

"Get out," the man ordered. "This is a sickroom, not a funeral." He glanced at the priests. "For shame. The boy isn't dead yet."

After a moment the head priests bowed his head and led the others out of the room as Duke Baird nodded as Myles, relief on his tired face. Alanna immediately moved to open the windows and ordered Timon to start heating the hot bricks.

"Baird? Could you introduce us and what is going on?" Myles asked turning to exhausted healer.

"Myles, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond. I requested Alanna to help me after she healed her twin from a serious onset of the Sweating Sickness. She has shown remarkable aptitude for the skill and I follow her orders."

The knight raised his eyebrows high. That was praise indeed.

The Prince spoke for the first time since Alanna had entered the room. "Duke Baird?"

"I'm here Jon. You'll be fine. Alanna here will see to that," he replied reassuringly.

Prince Jonathon smiled. "I know you won't let me die."

"You're not going to die," Myles said over Alanna's shoulder. "Don't even think of it."

"Myles? You're here? I dreamed there were people -"

"There were," Alanna assured him trying to keep the mood light. "Sir Myles threw them out."

The Prince grinned. "I wish I could've seen that."

"You have to sleep your Highness."

From the look in his eyes, he looked as if he was ready to ask more questions, so Alanna reached for her magic and held his eyes with hers. "Sleep now your Highness. Sleep."

Prince Jonathon thought he was drowing in violets and finally, he slept.

A/N: Not the ideal circumstance in which to meet both Myles and Jon is it? P

I'm really sorry this took so long to upload - it was a very difficult chapter to write! I've got a bit of a writer's block but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Review! Review! Review!


	12. 12 Vervain

"Hurry up! Get more hot bricks Coram – we need to keep him sweating to get this fever out. Duke Baird? Is there any more syrup?"

Alanna was enveloping the Prince in thick blankets and covering him in hot bricks. She hoped to be able to use natural remedies to sweat the fever out in order that she wouldn't need to do much magic besides that needed to keep her patient asleep.

She moped his forehead constantly and occasionally poured some of her syrup down his throat and listened to his chest for any changes in his breathing. Despite all of their efforts, the Prince's temperature continued to rise, his breathing had still not cleared and Alanna soon began to feel the drains on her energy reserve.

"Come on, damn you! _Why_ isn't this working? I've -"

Timon bursting into the room interrupted her exasperated cries. "Their Majesties!" he announced.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to face the monarchs as stepped into the room.

The Queen looked rather taken aback by the heat and sank down into a chair. "It is _extremely_ hot in here…" she gasped as her husband supported her and Duke Baird rushed up to examine her.

"Your Majesties." Alanna curtsied wearily. This was the first time that she had met the Royals despite it was them who had summoned her. "I think it's best to try the natural cures before anything else. The heat is part of it. Hopefully, the increased temperature will reduce the Prince's fever and his cough should go with the coughing syrup."

Queen Lianne nodded. "I understand that that syrup is the same that cured me of the cough a while ago?"

Alanna nodded, the Queen herself had been one of the patients that had used her syrup a few weeks ago. She noted that the Queen looked very pasty and rather drawn despite her getting over her own illness two weeks ago.

The Queen lifted her eyes and caught the healer girl's gaze. "You need to save Jonathon. You must. You see I… What I mean to say is…" The woman sighed and looked at her husband for reassurance, before closing her eyes and explaining, "Jonathon will be our only heir. I am unable to bear any more children… For the sake of the kingdom, you _must _cure him."

"Mother?" The Prince's voice was only a rasp. "Father?"

Everyone except the Royals and Duke Baird follow Alanna out of the room as they left the family alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna gazed dazedly at the Prince's face. He was still sweating ferociously but finally, after jugs of syrup, his lungs had cleared letting him breathe more easily. She mopped his forehead as his face crumpled in a frown and his lips cracked making a drop of blood run down the side of his face. Although he was now calm, a few moments before, when Alanna was trying to change his blankets which he had soaked through, Sir Myles had to help restrain him as he fought both the knight and Alanna while screaming at his nightmares silently without a voice.

She was numb to the goings on around her as Coram, Timon, Duke Baird and Sir Myles fought to keep the fire up, the bricks around the boy hot and the Prince himself hydrated.

Sir Myles glanced at Alanna's frozen reverie before gently shaking her out of it. "Alanna, you have to do something."

She blinked at him blankly before turning her gaze onto the last packet of herbs. It was obvious she didn't like what she saw. She picked up the vervain and crushed it into dust between her fingers while she approached the fire. Carefully, she poured it into her palm and sprinkled it onto the burning embers.

Coram saw what she was doing and was desperately trying to decide whether to let her carry on or slap her back to her senses. After a short struggle he grabbed Timon and dragged him out of the room by the hem of his shirt with his forehead screwed up in a frown of apprehension while Alanna began reciting her last spell.

The fire turned purple as sweat poured down her face. Alanna bit her cheek to stop herself from screaming in pain as she reached into the fire. Images formed in the fiery depths that she couldn't quite make out except one: the stark image she had seen only once before in her life – the All Seeing Eye over a wizard's rod and scroll crossed, half covered by a tendril of ivy growing over it. The image was so consuming that for a moment, the pain was forgotten and she knew nothing except the symbol, then as she blinked, the image was lost and the pain returned with a vengeance.

Sir Myles watched in horror as the young healer burned violet as the fire caught hold of her. He started forward to help her but was stopped by Duke Baird gripping the shoulder and instead looked on with horror as the girl screamed with pain.

Alanna was struggling to stay conscious as she felt a voice ripping through her, "I am here. Call him back. He has gone far." The voice sounded female to the part of her that remained distant and removed and yet also of the distant cry of wolves and snow storms.

Alanna stumbled over to the prince and reached to hold his hand between her glowing ones. She could see that he was deep down near the bottom of what appeared to be a well and called out to him in a voice that was not yet her own, "Prince Jonathon, it isn't your time. Come back."

The prince looked up and seemed to consider her for a moment before nodding and retracing his steps. She wrenched her mind out of his and watched his eyes flicker open with a look of thanks.

Both Myles and Baird saw her collapse.

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated for soooooooooo long. I can't exactly explain but I will get more chapters up as soon as I can! Please review! xxx


	13. 13 A Gift from the Palace

13) A Gift from the Palace

Alanna woke up from a half-comatosed state with a roaring in her ears. Luckily, the roaring soon died away but unfortunately left a thumping headache in its wake. She groaned as she tried to turn over but found her limbs in a less than serviceable state.

As she reached inside herself to check her Gift's energy reserves she found it fully replenished, a voice warned: "Don't you even think about it. Your gift may be back but you need to rest and not use it for at least another week."

"I wasn't going to do anything, _brother dear_." Alanna smiled but quickly followed her smile with a wince as her lip split. She levered herself up into a sitting position as her muscles screamed in protest as saw that not only was her brother in her room but so was a very tired looking Saethea asleep in a chair. Her twin gave her a tight hug and went about lighting the candles – it was late in the evening.

She found that she was wrapped up in blankets and back in her room – her room in the convent in the City of Gods.

"_How long was I asleep!" _she whispered fiercely to her brother as he handed her a glass of water.

"I guess for about four days or s-"

"_Four days_" she cried with a half strangled voice.

"Shhhh!" He jerked his head towards the stirring girl in the corner of the room. "Personally, I never figured you'd be one for lazing about but then - " He ducked as cushion went flying about his head and straightened up with a grin.

"How did I get back here?" she asked. "I thought I'd escaped this Gods damned place."

"Unfortunately not my dear sister" he drawled.

"You were brought back yesterday in a litter." The twins jumped – neither had noticed Saethea waking up. "Honestly Alanna – I leave you on your own for a couple of weeks and you have to be carried back. Tut tut."

Alanna grinned as Saethea gave her a warm hug and sat down on her bed.

"You realise that caused quite stir coming back escorted by the Duke – Duke Baird I think. He said you had done a great service to the realm or something – tell me he was exaggerating and you haven't turned into some soft young healer."

"Hah! Don't worry – I have no plans of becoming 'some soft young healer' as you so pleasantly put it. I just helped out a bit at the palace – that's all."

Both Thom and Saethea looked at her with disbelieving glares.

"What?" a rapidly turning purple Alanna demanded.

"How about I put it this way" Thom explained, "Everyone in the convent and therefore probably everyone in this _city_ by now knows that you did something the monarchs are deeply grateful for – you were brought back by the chief healer of the country, what seemed like half the guards in the palace and – erm – lets say a present that is bit too big to be wrapped."

"Eh?"

"Oh she's a beauty!" Saethea added.

"She?"

"You'll have to talk to Chubby – he's a bit jealous…"

"Wha'?"

"No offence intended but you've seemed to have regressed to monosyllable words. I understand that you've just woken from four days of sleep but you cannot be _this_ slow without something being wrong with you and I have been assured that there isn't"

"You've been sent a horse, Alanna" Saethea blurted out.

"…"

"Well! I thought you'd be over the moon!" Saethea exclaimed.

"And Chubby is getting old – he deserves a rest" Thom added.

Alanna was still dumb struck. She answered by throwing her covers aside and swinging her legs over the side of the bed and trying to stand while Saethea protested and her twin glared at her. The room swam as she stood up and her knees felt dangerously weak.

"Where is she?" she finally asked.

"Where do you think? The stables obviously."

Saethea helped her dress as Thom shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. After a lot of cursing from Alanna and tutting from Saethea, the three of them were on the way to the stables.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna was struck by the beauty of her gift. The brilliant white mare tossed her head and butted her nose into Alanna's hand as she reached out. Alanna spoiled the mare rotten with apples and sugar lumps as Thom and Saethea watched from a distance.

"So what are you going to call her?" Saethea wanted to know.

"Moonlight. You like that girl?" she asked the horse as she cooed over her and fed her more sugar lumps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna was finally dragged away from her new mount when she ran out of sugar lumps and apples for Moonlight.

"She is going to be a real handful, you do realise?" Thom asked.

Alanna nodded as she painfully slowly climbed up the stairs.

"She must be pure-bred from the palace stables. I bet she's been trained to fight as well" Saethea mused. "You are really ve-"

She was interrupted by a loud squawk: "Alanna! Where have you been! You shouldn't be out of bed so soon!"

Maude glared at Thom and Saethea as she ushered Alanna back into her room and promptly tucked her back into bed. "You need to be in bed for at least another day. No arguments!" she ordered "No! Nothing! I'm not listening!" she interrupted every time that Alanna uttered a sound.

Alanna looked mutinous as Saethea stifled a laughed behind her hand and Thom sidled out of her room.

Saethea didn't look quite so amused when she herself was ordered back to her room by Maude who was in a very imperious mood.

_The joys of being back_ thought Alanna and sighed into her pillow.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I wanted to keep as many of the original characters in as possible so they'll be a few more additions to Moonlight appearing later on! Make me happy and give me a review so I'll write more!


End file.
